


find your place

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Multi, Post-Game(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Eridan's come to the temple of the God of Hope seeking something that he has no idea he's going to get, along with (eventually) far more than he ever bargained for.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	find your place

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [GloamingMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Any rating. Godstuck with a twist! I miss the Earth C pantheon AUs from before the epilogues came out. Jake and Dirk are benevolent but reclusive gods. Eridan is reincarnated or revived or something; maybe he has no memory of the games, maybe he does and is trying to redeem himself, either way he dedicates himself to the temple of hope. He never expects to catch the eye of his god and his beloved husband, but here we are.

He sinks to his knees before your husband's temple, and you tilt your head, watching him. It would be impossible to mistake this particular...dedicate-to-be, you suppose, for anyone else: Eridan Ampora has always had a singular quality about him, and it's something you would have appreciated more in a time where he wasn't wrecked with vengeance.

As far as you'd known, almost all of the trolls had vanished, and you had been nearly certain they were gone forever. If they—or their descendants, you realize with a startled sort of twist to your heart—are appearing on this earth, it's something the other gods will need to know.

You'll start with Jake, you decide. Even if he's busy. Even if he'll likely question your hanging around his temple _again_ , and then tease you for it afterwards.

Eridan's still knelt there, praying. You lay down a few things, meant to keep him in the temple until you return, then frown at the way his head snaps up, the way his eyes almost seem to be searching for you, former prince to god prince.

Then you vanish before he can find you. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Jake is exactly where you assumed he would be. He's taken to godhood with a will, enjoying his time spent in the heavens above and on the earth below, rarely allowing himself to be confined to a temple and preferring to seek out those dedicated to him wherever they might roam. Right now, he's watching a festival from some broad tree branch, and you know instinctively that he'd chosen to climb all the way up rather than transport himself there.

Some of you tend to make use of your godhood more than others.

"Jake," you say, and his attention snaps to you immediately. Sometimes you're certain that you'll never tire of having your husband's regard. "I think you'll want to come see this."

He never hesitates with you, now, and you love that even more; the way he trusts enough to leap right out of the tree, as if there's no doubt in his mind that you'll catch him before he hits the ground—you do, of course, and he barely has time to grin at you breathlessly before the world's shifting around you taking the both of you back to the temple where you'd seen Eridan moments before.

"What a rush!" Jake's still beaming, his arm draped overtop your shoulders, yours immediately settling around his back, looping over his hip. "So I believe the implication here is that you've procured some type of surprise for me, yes? Now what exactly—oh _ho_."

You allow yourself a moment to be smug at the expression he's wearing when he spots Eridan, still knelt and praying. One quick flick of your hand has the aversions and influences you'd laid to keep him here vanishing, and he looks up again, eyebrows tugging together in a confused sort of frown. "Hello?"

Jake squeezes your shoulders before he pulls away, his eyes on Eridan. "So do you think he remembers anything?"

"I'm not sure he'd be here if he did." A pause, and you remember a few more details of his personality. "Actually, that might be the case. Him remembering. Trying to atone."

"Why not go to one of the others, then?" He's frowning, circling around Eridan as he considers this latest—actually. For once in your life, you're not entirely sure what he's considering. "I'd assumed he would have been uninterested in anything to do with his aspect! Or that he might've gone to you, prince to prince, that type of thing!"

"He might not want to have much to do with princes, either," you offer, joining Jake on the main floor to look Eridan over. "Or then again, he might've wanted both of us. It's fairly well known that I spend most of my time with you, after all."

"Please," Eridan says, on his feet now, his eyes a shade wild. "God a the wanderers an dreamers, the one they call hope, _please_ —"

A gold-white glow fills Jake's eyes, and you raise an eyebrow as those same sparks scatter, cascading down over Eridan. _Speak, Traveller._

"Jake," you say, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The smile he turns on you is as brilliant as it is unrepentant, chaotic delight in every inch of him. "I have absolutely no idea, Dirk! Isn't that _fun_?"

You think, for once in your life, you might be okay with diving in unplanned.


End file.
